


Cô đơn và Cà phê

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Cô đơn và Cà phê

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Cô đơn và Cà phê - NyNy

Về cơ bản thì Tony là mẫu người của cô đơn. Điều đó thể hiện rất rõ, khi cách ứng xử đầy khinh khi để người khác tránh xa gã, hoặc cái nhếch môi chẳng chút tình cảm, hay đôi khi chỉ là cái nhìn lạnh lẽo dù sắc nâu không phải là một gam màu lạnh.

Gã đơn độc trong chính ngôi nhà, trong chính nơi người ta gọi là mái ấm, dù rằng đối với gã, đó chỉ là một chốn nương nhờ về mặt vật chất, và là một nhà tù về mặt tinh thần.

Gã đơn độc trong các mối quan hệ, không có tình cảm, chỉ đơn giản là đặt lợi ích lên hàng đầu. 

Gã đơn độc trên chính chiếc giường của mình, dù rằng gã thề rằng bản thân không hề mua một chiếc giường quá lớn. Đêm đêm, khi ánh nắng trôi xa, màn đêm lạnh lẽo kéo đến, dì có trùm kín mình hay chỉnh điều hoà thế bào, gã vẫn thấy lạnh, cái lạnh buốt giá. 

Thế nên gã hay vùi đầu vào công việc. Cái công việc cần rất nhiều nơron thần kinh, đòi hỏi việc tập trung cao độ, khiến gã thôi phải bận tâm về cái sự cô đơn chết tiệt nào đó trong đời mình. Và giây phút hân hoan khi phát minh, hay phát hiện điều mới lạ nào đó, gã bật cười vui sướng như một đứa trẻ dại khờ được kẹo. Nhưng rồi, khi giật mình trong căn phòng rộng lớn, gã nhìn quanh, chỉ để thấy bản thân vẫn mãi cô đơn, chỉ mãi có một mình. Sẽ chẳng ai tán thưởng hay cùng gã sẻ chia, sẽ chẳng ai cả.

Và gã bắt tay chế tạo trí thông minh nhân tạo. Tất nhiên là gã vẫn thành công như mọi lần. Nhưng khi gã vui sướng trò chuyện, nghe nó cảm thán về mọi thứ, ngay khi gã nghĩ bản thân đã đứng trên hết thảy, khi gã nghĩ bản thân đã hết cô đơn, thì nỗi trống vắng về xác thịt vẫn xâm lấn khối óc, vẫn lạnh lẽo bàn tay. Trí thông minh nhân tạo gã cố công chế tạo, rồi cũng chẳng thay đổi được nỗi cô đơn chết lặng ấy.

Tiếp theo, gã dùng cà phê. Chất cafein giúp gã cảm thấy kích thích, lẫn hưng phấn, tâm trạng gã cũng vui vẻ và thoải mái hơn và thể xác gã chẳng còn chút mệt mỏi. Nhưng rồi khi thời gian trôi đi, khi gã quen dần, thì nó lại bắt đầu thương tổn gã.

Cafein quá liều khiến gã cảm thấy nôn nóng, sốt ruột lẫn bất an, tay chân thì run rẩy và con tim thì gia tốc, đập mạnh liên hồi.

Rồi gã bắt đầu nôn ói, tất nhiên là nôn mọi thứ, dù rằng cái bao tử của gã thì rỗng tuếch. Đầu gã thì đau đớn kinh khủng, dây thần kinh thì căng như dây đàn, và oái oăm thay, ai đó cứ gõ mạnh liên hồi, khiến cơn đau dai dẳng, không dứt.

Về cơ bản thì Tony là kẻ cô đơn trong tất cả những ai cô đơn.

Gã xoa mái tóc nâu loà xoà rũ trên trán mình, và thở dài chán nản. Gia tài bạc triệu và trí thông minh của một thiên tài chẳng cách nào đổi về cho gã một chút xúc cảm, chỉ một chút thôi, để gã biết bản thân mình vẫn là một con người, vẫn còn tồn tại trên cõi đời.

Thật tình thì trong khi bức tường phòng vệ của gã dựng lên, vẫn có những người bước qua được chúng, nhưng, đáng buồn thay, họ vẫn không đến chỗ gã đủ gần, để hơi ấm của họ rồi chỉ có thể duy trì hơi tàn cho một sinh mạng le lói, chứ không cách nào khiến nó bừng cháy.

***  
Lớp băng thì lạnh, khung cảnh xung quanh cũng thật lạnh. Đó là những gì Steve có thể cảm nhận được.

Trừ một thứ, đó là đôi mắt của một người, sắc nâu trong ánh mắt ấy còn ấm hơn cả ánh mặt trời. Nhưng Steve cũng không chắc vì điều đó, vì anh đã ngủ ở chốn lạnh lẽo này quá lâu, và gam màu nóng gần nhất anh thấy lại chỉ là đôi mắt kẻ ấy, cho nên có thể anh chếnh choáng say vì sắc nâu ấy cũng không chừng.

Khi thời gian rón rén bước qua, khi anh tìm cách hoà nhập với thế giới, thì chủ nhân của gam màu ấm đầu tiên anh gặp đã mời anh:

"Một tách cà phê nhé Đội trưởng?"

Steve nghiêng đầu nhìn thứ nước ánh đen sóng sánh trong chiếc tách trang nhã được đặt xuống trước mắt mình. Tony không hề bỏ thêm bất kỳ một viên đường nào khác, gã chỉ đơn giản đưa chiếc tách lên môi và nhấp một ngụm.

Steve nhìn thứ nước ấy trôi theo quán tính, lướt qua cổ họng gã, khiến chiếc cổ hơi ngâm ấy dao động và Steve thật sự có xúc cảm muốn hôn lên chiếc cổ ấy một cách mạnh bạo nhất có thể. 

Anh quay mặt sang một bên, để thứ nước ma thuật ấy thôi không bỏ bùa mê mình, nhưng trí óc anh cứ quẩn quanh bên hình ảnh cái cổ duyên dáng của gã cùng những cử động vô tình nhưng gợi cảm kia. Steve lảng tránh:

"Tôi cứ nghĩ cà phê Mỹ thì có màu nâu, nhạt về màu lẫn cả vị chứ."

"Một chất lỏng có màu nâu nhạt, có vị khét? Ôi thôi nào Steve, đó chỉ là thức uống của những kẻ không sành đời thôi. Cà phê của tôi phải có màu nâu đậm, và nó có mùi thơm." - Tony nâng tách ngang mũi mình, rồi gã hít thật sâu, một mùi hương nhẹ nhưng thơm lừng trôi theo hai cánh mũi, lạc đến tận buồng phổi của gã.

Steve thấy nóng mặt, bàn tay to lớn của siêu chiến binh vơ vội hộp đường trên bàn, anh múc hai muỗng đầy cho vào ly rồi khuấy đều lên.

"Cần đá không? Cho đúng chất một ly Iced coffee của Mỹ?" - Gã đặt tách cà phê của mình xuống bàn, chống cằm nhìn Steve đang hí hoáy khuấy.

"Tôi thấy anh không dùng đá cơ mà?" - Steve dừng tay, sắc xanh trong mắt anh in hằn lên sắc nâu trong mắt gã, chỉ là một cái nhìn giao nhau, mà lại rung động không thôi.

"Vì tôi không thích dùng đá, nó khiến cà phê nhạt đi, vả lại tôi cũng không dùng Iced coffee mà."

"Vậy anh thích gì?"

"Chiến binh tài giỏi đoán thử xem." - Gã nhướn người lại gần Steve hơn, đôi mắt nâu tựa như một ly cà phê đậm đặc khiến tim anh chuếnh choáng say. Vậy mà Tony còn tinh nghịch nháy mắt với anh.

Steve thấy tim mình không còn chịu sự kiềm chế nữa rồi, nó đập mạnh và nhanh, dường như trái tim một siêu chiến binh thì nhạy cảm hơn cả một người bình thường nữa.

Tách cà phê đậm trong một buổi sớm có nắng mai vươn nơi cửa sổ, in hằn dáng hai người đang ghì chặt và hôn nhau thật sâu.

Họ hôn nhau qua chiếc bàn trà, nụ hôn sâu, lưỡi họ quấn lấy nhau không rời. Steve cảm nhận được vị đắng của cà phê từ miệng Tony, nhưng khi nụ hôn sâu hơn, cái đắng hoá thành cái ngọt sau cuối. Mùi hương cà phê cũng quẩn quanh nơi chóp mũi, thơm lừng nhưng cũng đọng chút hương vị của Tony - thứ mùi dầu, mùi sắt, mùi thép và mùi của chính anh. Khứu giác một siêu chiến binh thì không nhầm, thật sự có mùi của anh trên chính người Tony. Điều đó khiến nụ hôn ấy lại càng trầm và sâu hơn bao giờ hết.

Khi hai người rời khỏi nhau, khi hơi thở cả hai trở nên gấp gáp và đầu lưỡi lại bồi hồi hương vị lúc nãy, cả hai nhìn nhau và bật cười cùng nhau.

"Từ bao giờ hả Steve?"

"Giây phút tôi tỉnh lại ở thế giới xa lạ này. Giây phút sắc nâu trong mắt em là gam màu nóng duy nhất, kế đó là sắc đỏ vàng của bộ giáp em mặc. Giây phút em cho tôi một mái nhà." - Steve nhìn gã tinh nghịch liếm môi, chiếc lưỡi phớt nhẹ trên hàng râu của gã khiến anh không cầm lòng lại trao gã thêm một nụ hôn sâu. 

Khi chiếc cà phê nguội lạnh, họ đã ngồi cạnh nhau từ rất lâu, tay Steve ôm Tony thật chặt, trong khi đầu gã vẫn gối lên vai anh.

Cô đơn. - Một danh từ nhàm chán sẽ thôi không xuất hiện thêm một lần nào nữa. Chỉ bởi lẽ..

Không còn nữa, những ánh mắt lạnh lẽo từ sắc nâu ấy. Cũng chẳng còn đâu những cái nhếch môi giả tạo. Nơi này chỉ còn một Tony Stark cười rực rỡ và ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh hạnh phúc cùng Steve Rogers.

Ngôi nhà tạm bợ nay thật sự là mái ấm - nơi ngập tràn tiếng cười đùa, mùi hương của những món ăn hay chỉ đơn thuần là tiếng phát ra từ một bộ phim nào đấy mà cả hai vẫn cùng nhau xem.

Các mối quan hệ trở nên đơn giản hơn bao giờ hết, chỉ có phạm trù người thân, Steve và những người còn lại.

May mắn nhất là chiếc giường của gã cũng đã không còn trống trải, mà phải nói là đã có phần chật chội khi có một anh chàng to con nằm cùng. Họ thường nằm sát vào nhau, đầu gã sẽ gối lên bờ vai rắn chắc ấy, và anh sẽ khoác tay ôm gã thật chặt. Đó là những đêm không còn lạnh lẽo, chiếc máy điều hoà đôi khi phải hạ nhiệt khi không khí căn phòng trở nên đặc quánh và tràn ngập lửa tình. 

Bàn tay ai đó rồi sẽ không bao giờ trở lạnh, bởi lẽ nó mãi được một bàn tay ai khác sưởi ấm, sưởi ấm luôn cả trái tim từng bị ghẻ lạnh.

Hay giây phút hân hoan chờ đón lời khen của gã không bị dập tắt khi nhận ra chẳng ai sẽ khen bản thân, thì Steve sẽ tiến tới, ôm gã từ đằng sau, đặt vào cổ gã nụ hôn chúc mừng. Đó là khi môi anh sẽ cảm nhận chút đắng chát mồ hôi của gã, nhưng Steve sẽ không phiền vì đó là mồ hôi chiến thắng của người anh thương.

Chất cafein nay cũng không đủ sức làm Tony nôn mọi thứ hay đau đầu nữa rồi, bởi lẽ, sẽ có một đôi mắt có gam màu lạnh, nhưng rực cháy tình cảm luôn quan sát, dõi theo từng tách cà phê ấy, để chắc rằng không một thứ gì có thể tổn thương hay khiến gã cảm thấy cô độc nữa.

Steve sẽ làm mọi thứ để duy trì gam màu ấm ấy, dù là đôi mắt hay bộ giáp của gã. Anh sẽ hôn lên tóc, lên trán, lên tai, lên mũi, lên môi, lên cổ, lên tay, hay chỉ đơn giản là khi gã ngủ gật trên bàn làm việc. Dù là nụ hôn ở đâu, lúc nào, khi nào, cũng tràn ngập dịu dàng, trân trọng và khi ấy, Tony sẽ bật cười thích thú hôn lại anh. Vì đó là cách mà thế giới này vận hành đối với những kẻ yêu nhau mà, phải không?

__________  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc. Mong mọi người không đem bài khỏi đây

Đổi gió tí, có gì sai sót mong được các bạn nhắc nhở. Cảm ơn các bạn.


End file.
